


WTF

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, Silly, What timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto suddenly appear together in the same place. Sasuke is Unpleased and Naruto takes his chance to molest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTF

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2007. I don't even remember where in canon it was supposed to take place. Enjoy the crack!

"Wait - ahh - " Sasuke pushed Naruto from his neck. "How the hell did we end up like this?"  
  
"Years of sexual tension just pulled us together?" Naruto offered, tightening his legs around Sasuke's hips.  
  
Used to possessive people molesting him, Sasuke didn't even pause to glare at Naruto bruising his hips as he thought over Naruto's words for a bit. Then shook his head slowly. "No. Last I checked, I had sent off Karin and was about to fight." He scowled. "Where the hell is my sword, now that I think about it?"  
  
"And I was talking to a creepy Kabuto," Naruto said, irritated. "You don't see me complaining. And you shouldn't rely on weapons."  
  
"I don't!" Sasuke said. "I could kick your ass without it. I just like to keep things in order,  _unlike some people._ "  
  
Naruto struck out his tongue. And then grinned, showing his teeth, as he bent over to attempt to to bite Sasuke's neck again, but Sasuke knocked away his head and glared at him before he could even get a taste of Sasuke's skin.  
  
"You're such a girl, sometimes," Naruto snapped, and unable to help himself, added mockingly, "and you go the skin of one."  
  
"I'm not letting you do anything until we figure this out," Sasuke retorted and attempted to fold his arms and kicked Naruto for comparing him to a girl. It wasn't girly to take care of one's skin, it was just a good idea.  
  
Naruto apparently took that as a challenge. He grabbed and pinned one of Sasuke's wrists above his head before Sasuke could fold his arms, then shoved his other hand up Sasuke's shirt.  
  
"You suck at seduction," Sasuke said, but quickly bit back a whimper when Naruto dug his nails and dragged them into his back.  
  
"And you suck at hiding your masochism," Naruto said and then kissed Sasuke before he could bitch some more. He really talked way too much.


End file.
